Percy Jackson: Wrath of a True Earth Shaker
by Sanhec123
Summary: Perseus was sentenced to Tartarus! Why? Now he wants revenge. He plans to acquire a certain Goddess of the Hunt and her little huntresses too. And just for good measure maybe some nymphs. Rated M it's gonna be violent, there will be loving, and gore possibly. Hiatus until further notice due to technical difficulties.
1. So it begins

Percy Jackson: Wrath of a True Earth Shaker

NEW CONCEPT ON THE PERCY IS SENT TO TARTARUS AU! Mwhahahahahahaha! starts bouncing around all over the room while throwing random objects of celebration (i.e. streamers, fireworks, etc.)

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! All credit goes to Rick Riordan for creating these wonderful characters we get to manipulate for our strange, erotic, comedic and idiotic methods of story making. (No I am not bad mouthing anyone because you all know it's true)

Full Summary: Percy is sent to Tartarus!? Why!? He escapes though unleashing an unbelievable power. He appears back in the scene. But what is this he is angry, declaring war on Olympus, and trying to bag the man hating Goddess and her little hunters too. Does he turn her away from her father, corrupt her and her little huntresses? Find out on this incredible journey.

Angry!Dark!Percy, Corrupted!Loving!Artemis and Hunt, Nymphs as well

Pairings: Percy/Artemis/Multi

Weapons: Chains of Tartarus, and Minotaurs' Axe (modified)

Power: NOT TELLING! Hehehehe (evil giggle)

'Come' = normal thoughts

"Closer" = normal speech

Skip: = skip in story, time or scene will be written

'Power' = god, Titan, or monster thoughts

"Is yours" = god, Titan or monster speech

Prologue: Unjust Punishment

Percy growled as Kronos, Krios, and the other titans that he had defeated walked away from him. They had just delivered another session of torment on him. For ten years he has been chained here, for a decade his torture has lasted, and he has steadily grown angrier. However, his enemies didn't know that he has been getting stronger, thanks not only to the chains that held him which drain some of his power slowly but also to a surprising ally, Gaea the Titan of Earth granted him the last of her power before finally fading. It seems she agreed with his anger at what has happened to him. He remembered that day very well. The day the Olympians showed exactly why they did not deserve to live and rule any longer.

FLASHBACK: 10 Years Ago, Ceremony of the Heroes of Olympus

Zeus stood tall and proud as the demigods, of which one was his daughter Thalia Grace, as they slowly moved into the throne room and bowed except for Percy Jackson. He glared slightly but then shrugged at the Son of Poseidon, he has saved them twice now so he gained this respect of not having to bow to the gods. However, now he hoped the boy would accept god hood as he has nothing else to ask for. Zeus knew this as else so planned on offering again. He knew his daughter was immortal and decided to leave it at since she was under the watchful eye of Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt, Chastity, Childbirth, Maidenhood, and the Moon.

Poseidon cleared his throat to bring Zeus' attention back to the throne room. Zeus immediately coughed to cover his absentmindedness before speaking, "Heroes of Olympus, I welcome you back from the final battle and thank you for your fierceness, determination, and utter courage in fighting for this cause." Zeus beamed as the demigods before him smiled happily. The other Olympians smiled as well except for Artemis who was neutral due to the fact there're males in the throne room. She did notice Thalia send her a brighter smile and smiled softly before her neutral expression. Thalia smirked at her leader and Goddess before facing back towards her father.

Zeus then took a serious expression before speaking again, "Heroes Of Olympus for your bravery and success I offer a great reward!" He smirked slightly as the demigods had surprised looks on their faces except for Percy who had a small frown. He also notice the Son of Poseidon had a look of conflict on his face. Zeus had a happy smirk on his face as he thought the great leader of the demigods was actually considering becoming a god. "To you seven I offer godhood and a place here in Olympus." He saw acceptance in all their eyes except for Percy who he noticed was still conflicted. However, when the boy began to speak he knew things were not gonna turn out how he wished.

"Zeus I know this is the third time you have offered me godhood, however, I must respectfully decline," Percy spoke clearly and confidently. "Please do not take this as an insult to you or any of the Olympians, all I wish to do is live in peace with the one I love." Zeus heard every word but instead of accepting this he became angered before pulling his master bolt and striking his nephew. Percy cried in pain as he was blasted back before he could move though his own father pinned him down with his trident. Shocked Percy looked to his father who had a disappointed look. Zeus growled, "Perseus Jackson you have declined yet again, I offer godhood on three separate occasions yet you still refuse!" Zeus then made a table appear before him and chains grab Percy. Percy looked to his friends and girlfriend for support but they just stand there. They all had their heads held down. Except for Thalia who was being forcefully restrained by Artemis, though he seemed to notice her compliance to this plan was reluctant. Zeus then slammed down a chuck of ambrosia and a small bottle of nectar. "You will become a god one way or another, foolish nephew," Zeus exclaimed before he could force the boy to consume both the ambrosia and nectar. A wave threw him back, at first he though his brother had done so but realized it did come from his side. Zeus growled again before slamming his fist into Percy's face. "You dare attack me boy after what we offer." d before his eyes flared with lightning.

Before anything else could be said Percy found himself chained and bound. Then he heard something that would fuel his rage as time went on. "You and foolish dreams have shown disrespect to this council for the last time," Zeus shouted before punching Percy once again. "For your disrespect you will be forever bound in the pit of Tartarus to be tormented, healed, then repeat and due to Achilles curse you can not be killed." Percy growled loudly and his anger was clear on his face. Also his power surged causing waves to form around him and the ground beneath them to shake uncontrollably. Poseidon was able to push back and remove the water with some difficulty as he could not stay standing. However, he was shocked as he could not stop the earth shaking. Zeus saw this and quickly looked to his son Apollo. Apollo was scared somewhat by this measure of power over earthshaking, but when he saw his father's glare he gulped before sighing already knowing this would seriously bite them in the ass later. He still flashed to Perseus using his power to make the boy sleep.

Zeus then grabbed Perseus bound form and teleported to Tartarus. He then unbound the boy and strung him up so the chains would hold his arms tightly. However, the chains were made out of a metal from deep within Tartarus that would always drain the boys power before he could use it. He didn't chain the boys legs because he knew the chains holding his arms would suffice. Then he flashed out leaving Percy to the mercy of the other residents of the Pit. The torture began as Kronos appeared before Percy glaring at the unconscious form of his most hated enemy. That also began the ten year gathering of Perseus' power and the beginning of his plans to eliminate the gods.

Gaia saw this and began her own plotting to help the child that had defeated her. Either that or simply make him her servant.

Chapter 1

FLASHBACK OVER: PRESENT TIME

Perseus smirked darkly as he snapped his chains with ease. During the first three years of his torment the fool, Kronos had Typhon, final son of Gaia, who had been thrown into Tartarus some time ago burn the boy with his flames. When he did this the chains were forever fused with Perseus' forearms. Thus the draining of power was given to him through this. Percy chuckled as he had been draining power from all who came to torture him little at a time, but it didn't stop there he would fully drain the weaker ones of all their power leaving them to fade.

Percy began to laugh but before anything could be done the Minotaur who Percy noticed was closest to him had the chains of Tartarus wrapped around his neck. Percy pulled tighter causing the half man beast to vainly try escape before he was ruthlessly decapitated by the young demigod who had only aged due to Kronos to at least be 20 years of age and no more. The golden dust appeared however instead of reforming the dust was swiftly sucked by an invisible force into the chains that had taken the Minotaurs' head. The demigod then smirked at Kronos who seemed to become wary of the man before him as Percy slowly walked forward. Noticing the double sided axe left behind by the Minotaur Percy smirked and grabbed the handle. The axe was then covered in a soft glow before the axe began to morph into something for the demigod; the handle began morph to show what looked to be a spine that was covered in vines and bark leaving the spine visible, where the blades were connected metal formed to match the skull of a Minotaur, the blades then began to morph as well before they were obsidian black and serrated then squaring off. The chains around his arms then began to retract as if they were coming from within his body and wrapping properly around his forearms.

Kronos became slightly afraid as he noticed how the chains easily cut through the Minotaur. What actually made him afraid was the axe morphing into its current form and the strange power now flowing through it and the demigod before him.

Perseus smiled as he swung the axe to test its weight. "Ah, Kronos thanks to you I have finally been able to gather enough power to break free," he smirked before pointing the axe at the Titan before him. "Now Kronos…HERE IS YOUR REWARD!" Percy had lifted his new weapon above his head during his monologue and was now bringing it down with great force the blades glowing green slightly. When the weapon pierced the ground it began to split before him causing the monsters and the other titans to fall into a large chasm filled with fire. Kronos being the farthest now cowered as he knew Poseidon was only an earth shaker, yet his son was splitting the earth as if he commanded it. That was when realization dawned on him, 'Gaia, she said she gave her powers to another as she wished to finally fade!'He tried to run but couldn't make it as he began to fall into the chasm. 'No I can not die yet,'Kronos exclaimed in his mind. 'I still have to kill my fool for a…' His thoughts were cut off as the chains of Tartarus were suddenly around his neck and squeezing tightly restricting his breathing. 'Do not worry "grandfather" as I will see to it my uncle falls,' telepathically spoke Percy as he began to pull the chains. 'However, first I shall take from you your power and immortal soul!' The chains glowed slightly as they began to suck the power even from the molecules of Kronos and his soul could be seen struggling to return to its body. A bluish phantom was forced from Kronos as was his final control over time. Percy tugged and the chains ripped through Kronos' neck with ease; the head and limp body of Kronos fell into the flames where they burned. The soul was then pulled into Perseus as his chains retracted into his arms and wrapped around his forearms once again.

Exhaling the once demigod now Primordial of Earth and Father Time laughed loudly. He quieted before slowly kneeling the ground rumbling around him as tremors surged through Tartarus, and alerted both Tartarus and Hades, God of the Underworld. Before either could do anything Perseus pushed off the ground causing a massive wave of earth to surge from where he was leaving a mile-wide crater. He simply smirked as he flew through the skies of Tartarus impacting and penetrating through the Underworld's ceiling and causing violent tremors through all America and the Western Sea Board. Breaking through and flying into the sky he instinctually slowed time around his body and fell to earth in a soft graceful manner befitting that of angels from Christian faith. Too bad no one noticed as he was covered in mist disguising him as a pigeon simply landing on the ground. At least no one mortal as thunder and lightning rumbled and lit the sky.

Percy stared at the sky and laughed as he turned and walked away. 'Just you wait foolish Olympians,' Percy thought while smirking. 'You will fall to my axe and I will have my vengeance.'

BEFORE PERSEUS BREAKS THROUGH: ON OLYMPUS

The Gods and Goddesses of Olympus had felt the tremors throughout all America and even on Olympus itself. The council had all flashed to the throne room to find out what was happening. However, when they all appeared it was to a frightened cowering Hades, ghost white pale Poseidon, and shocked but angry Zeus. As they were about to ask what was wrong Apollo appeared with his face showing a serious and angry expression. This scared Artemis as she has never seen such a look on her dear brother's face. Contrary to popular belief Artemis actually loved her brother and cared for his physical and emotional safety even after they had left their mother and became Olympians.

Artemis quickly rushed to her brother wrapping him in a hug, "Apollo what's wrong? What has you so angry?" She softly caressed his cheek hoping to calm him. However, it didn't work as well as she hoped because Apollo simply hugged her before pushing her behind him. "You damn fools, I knew this would come," Apollo growled at Zeus and Poseidon. "Because of you and your damn prides all of Olympus now hangs in the balance." Zeus was about to shout but was shocked when Apollo punched him square in the jaw. Before he could retaliate the fates appeared Clothos, Lachesis, and Atropos floated in front of Zeus all glaring at him. Zeus was cowed by their glares as Clothos spoke, "Youngest son of Kronos you have brought this on yourself." Lachesis stepped forward sneering, "You may have found a way to block us from stopping your punishment of Perseus Jackson, once the Son of Poseidon now Titan of Earth and Time." Atropos glided towards Zeus and slapped him while growling, "But you can not stop us from seeing his destiny and what lies ahead!"

Together they all glided back as grey smoke began to rise around them. As one they spoke angrily, "Youngest of Kronos, God of Lightning and Skies, The King of Olympus you have defied us. In doing so, Zeus, you have altered the destiny of the new Primordial of Earth and Father Time. Because you sentenced him to Tartarus there was nothing that could deter his anger. 'Twas this that aroused the primordial Gaia, at first she wanted his servitude. However, she instead gave her final powers and her rule as a primordial to him. Before she could fade in front of us she told us of what she had done. And spoke these words "They will bow before the might of my successor whether through defeat or loyalty! They will learn what it means to betray he that had saved them. They will feel the WRATH OF A TRUE EARTH SHAKER!" And so that is exactly what you shall get. Expect no help from us in this matter for you have defied us for no reason but your own broken PRIDE! And you Poseidon shall be punished for helping in this idiocy. You God of the Sea are forbidden to sire children for eternity and your sons and/or daughters with the exception of the Cyclops, Tyson, will be stripped of their powers and any attempt to father more shall be eliminated, no matter the method," The fates were covered in grey smoke. "SO SAY AND DECIDE THE FATES!" They disappeared in an explosion of sound and smoke. Left behind was the angry, sad, and crying Poseidon, "What have I done!" All The other Olympians stood shocked as they could do nothing else. They have just been abandoned by the fates. Many of the Olympians were actually scared from Aphrodite to Apollo who had finally calmed down. Artemis was afraid as well just did not show it. Ares being the ever arrogant and idiotic war monger he is stood while yelling, "What are you all afraid of!" He then slammed his against the ground and growled, "So what if he is some supposed Titan, he is still not stronger then us and I will prove it!" Before anyone could stop him he flashed out and to earth.

BACK ON EARTH:WITH PERSEUS

Perseus yawned while laying back on a nice comfy couch. He was watching television and could not find anything entertaining. After coming back he had taken residence up in a cave. This was no ordinary cave it could house at least twenty people comfortably. Also the fact he'd been able to steal a good of amenities for his new home made it all the better. He had stolen just about everything he needed; new fridge, microwave, tv, couch, oven, kitchen set, etc.. He sighed as he stood and stretched slightly before walking to his bedroom. He smirked slightly as their laid two young nymphs utterly naked in his bed. He walked to them and kissed them softly on the forehead causing them to smile in their sleep. Perseus smiled as they both stirred. "My Lord Perseus," they both spoke in admiration and love. "Why not come back to bed and enjoy us more." Perseus leaned down and kissed both his nymphs on the lips. As he stood again and spoke, "I would love to but it seems one of the Olympians has come to challenge me." He smirked slightly before reaching out and pinching one of their nipples each causing them to moan softly. They pouted when he did nothing else but nodded all the same before covering themselves with fur blankets he had acquired through killing several bears and the nymphs sowing them together. Going to the entrance of his new home leaving his nymphs to rest Perseus inhaled deeply the smell of the woods. With a swift exhale he quickly honed on the signature of…He smirked evilly Ares had been the one to come challenge him. Grabbing his axe and turning he was surprised to see another nymph holding out to him his battle attire. But then remembered how he had actually adopted a youngling that was part nymph, part god. Smiling he gently kissed his daughter on the forehead and took his attire from her hands. She beamed brightly at him before rushing off to sleep once more.

A/N: Read and review if you like it and want me to continue.


	2. Death of War God, Hello Huntresses

Percy Jackson: Wrath of a True Earth Shaker

NEW CONCEPT ON THE PERCY IS SENT TO TARTARUS AU! Mwhahahahahahaha! starts bouncing around all over the room while throwing random objects of celebration (i.e. streamers, fireworks, etc.)

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! All credit goes to Rick Riordan for creating these wonderful characters we get to manipulate for our strange, erotic, comedic and idiotic methods of story making. (No I am not bad mouthing anyone because you all know it's true)

Full Summary: Percy is sent to Tartarus!? Why!? He escapes though unleashing an unbelievable power. He appears back in the scene. But what is this he is angry, declaring war on Olympus, and trying to bag the man hating Goddess and her little hunters too. Does he turn her away from her father, corrupt her and her little huntresses? Find out on this incredible journey.

Angry!Dark!Percy, Corrupted!Loving!Artemis and Hunt, Nymphs as well

Pairings: Percy/Artemis/Multi

Weapons: Chains of Tartarus, and Minotaurs' Axe (modified)

Power: NOT TELLING! Hehehehe (evil giggle)

'Come' = normal thoughts

"Closer" = normal speech

Skip: = skip in story, time or scene will be written

'Power' = god, Titan, or monster thoughts

"Is yours" = god, Titan or monster speech

Chapter 2

Percy donned his battle attire which was a red and gold battle skirt with celestial bronze belt, celestial bronze greaves and forearm protectors which his chains snugly wrap around, a leather holster for his axe, and blood red cape. The earth then to his command swallowed him and swiftly took him to Ares' location. Arising from the earth standing tall he faced the back of Ares before laughing as he noticed Ares had not felt him arrive.

Ares whipped around while drawing his sword. When he noticed Percy laughing at him he struck. His blade however, met with Percy's axe when this occurred Ares reared back his fist. Out of instinct Percy managed to slow time as Ares' fist was halfway to him. Instead of being awestruck he quickly spartan kicked Ares in the gut ending his slow motion and rocketing him backwards into the ground leaving a 4 foot wide trench. As the God of War stood growling and dusting himself off Percy appeared before him with ungodly speed before slamming the flat side of his axe into Ares sending him flying through the air and crashing into several trees. Percy with a true after batting pose and a gleaming white smile chuckled, "Now I think that was a home run!" A nymph with umpire gear appeared while doing a home run symbol and giggling before disappearing. (A/N: Ok just a bit of humor thought people might appreciate it.)

Ares dug his way out of the pile of splintered wood. His body was covered in cuts all leaking ichor. He stared angrily as Perseus walked up to him with his axe held on his shoulder with one hand. "What's this now the great Ares can't get up now," Percy laughed as he twirled his axe with ease. "Let's see now kill you or don't kill you such a decision." As he continued fake pondering this question he was punching and kicking Ares around the clearing never allowing him rest. Percy sighed, "Such a disappointment can't even defend himself against little old me." Snickering Percy decided to allow him a chance. Only he ended up frowning and sighing as Ares failed to take advantage. 'Damn arrogant fool doesn't even know how to take a freebie,' thought Percy as his chains unfurled from his arms and lengthened. Growling Ares was about to attack again but found himself bound in chains. Struggling against them Ares didn't take notice of the eerie red glow. Staring up at his opponent sneering, "Release me you brat, so I can kill you!" Percy snickered as he slowly tightened his chains around Ares before beginning to slowly drain his power. However, instead of taking this power into himself he fed it to his chains which began eerily glowing red. The glow started becoming stronger and heat radiated off at an alarming pace. However, Ares was still trying to yell at Percy to release him. "What's happening to me," Ares was becoming weaker by the second. "What are you doing to me." He just realized that the chains were burning him and still heating up. Instead of answering Percy smiled evilly before looking to the sky knowing the Olympians were watching him. With a shark like grin the chains unraveled then raveled again around the weak Ares waistline and pinning his arm to his sides.

ON OLYMPUS: WITHIN THE THRONE ROOM

The council looked upon the two with grave expressions. None more then Aphrodite who was crying. Before she or anyone could tell Zeus to stop this madness it was too late. Percy jerked on his flaming chains and they ripped Ares in half spraying ichor all over the forest clearing they were in. His upper body lay near a tree forty feet away while his lower body simply fell forward his intestines were strung out on the ground. Along with this his forearms were simply laying around the puddle of ichor. The gods all stood shocked and mortified one of their strongest warriors was just beaten and killed with great ease. Aphrodite wailed as her lover was murdered before her eyes.

Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades could no longer watch as Ares was turned to dust and faded from existence. The only reason they knew this was because they could no longer feel his presence. Hades stood but before he could leave he stumbled before falling to his knees. Coughing up ichor and finally falling to the ground. Persephone then appeared with her arm in a sling and sitting beside her husband. Demeter seemed to also notice that Persephone was covered in debris as well as Hades' cloak. "Persephone my little angel, what happened to you and why this show of affection for your husband," Demeter wore a confused and worried look. Persephone softly sighed as she tried to clean the ichor from her husband's mouth. "Mother all of the Underworld is in ruin and our palace was destroyed, it collapsed upon us as we tried to find out what was happening," She looked at the image of Perseus and shivered in fear. "Before the palace collapsed we saw him. Whatever you have done caused this to happen." She then began to glare at everyone there before growling and gently helping her husband to his throne. Looking up she glared mostly at her mother who looked hurt, "I can not believe you of all people actually agreed to such an atrocity." Persephone fed Hades some ambrosia and pleaded with him to take the nectar. Once he had she spoke once more, "My husband will not aid you and I will not be persuaded to convince him otherwise. We will both sit out of this war taking neither side. Unlike you fools we know that as long as we stay neutral Percy J…Perseus, Titan of Earth and new Father of Time will not harm us." With those final words she turned away and tended to Hades.

Many of them were shocked but being the petty fools they are ignored her warning. All except for Artemis of course who stood with a steel tone spoke, "I and my hunt will not be a part of this either." Before Zeus could speak against this Artemis pinned him with a glare that said "don't even dare". "We have done nothing to gain his ire, and my hunters actually respect him so I will not gain their ire by forcing them to fight him," Artemis growled as she saw her father try to protest again. "I had disagreed with this farce in the beginning but was out ruled. So no you shall reap what you sowed because of your pettiness and pride." With this she walked away with Zeus at her to return back or she would be punished. Hephaestus stood and shocked them all as he yelled, "Silence you fool, before you bring more ill tidings to Olympus!"

BACK ON EARTH: FOREST CLEARING WITH PERCY

Perseus smiled as he sucked the last of Ares power from his corpse and siphoned it into his chains. As he finished the chains suddenly lit a flame and the chain links gained spikes that seemed to retract as they came nearer to Percy. Lifting his axe and holstering it Percy decided to go for a bit of monster hunting. Who knows maybe he will run into a special hunting group and their goddess. Last he remembered several of them had come to respect him and others had developed feelings for him. Smirking slightly Perseus felt a large horde of monsters to the west of him and quickly rushed over while pulling his axe from it's leather holster. As he arrived it was to the sight of dozens of monsters; dracanae, drakon, cyclops, hellhounds, and some gorgons.

Chuckling Percy wielded his axe with one hand while the chain on his other unraveled and extended out. The monsters turned when they all caught his scent. Before the battle could begin there was a hell storm of silver arrows from the right which felled almost half the horde. Turning towards that direction Percy saw the little hunters group he was so fond of. The huntresses had been traveling for some time with little entertainment as there was hardly any monsters around. Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus and second-in-command of the hunt, sighed in boredom as nothing has appeared since five years ago. They had been simply traveling since then hunting some small game that Hades would grant them or the woodland creatures around them. Small tears fell from her eyes as she suddenly thought of Perseus Jackson and his unjust punishment, she hoped he was ok and alive. Sighing sadly as she clutched her chest above her heart, she didn't know when or how but she had fallen in love with her Kelp Head. However, she wasn't the only one as several of the other huntresses had developed feelings for him as well. The ones that didn't fall madly for him developed only a sisterly bond, which was only three. Thalia giggled softly as she remembered the denial in Lady Artemis' eyes when she spoke of her feelings towards Percy. She could see that her lady had fallen in love with him just as she did. As they walked they were suddenly alerted by Artemis that there was monster horde ahead. After hearing this they all rushed forward readying their weapons and then burst through the woods letting loose their silver arrows. As they took out over half they finally noticed the presence of a powerful being. When they all turned to look they were left dazed, slightly drooling, and blushing. There before them was the man of their hearts in all his amazing and handsome glory. Even his scars from his torment could not deter them. Thalia licked her lips as she could not break from his visage. The man she loved was quite literally an Adonis, he was built like a hunter with corded, lean muscles and broad chiseled chest. Along with a face almost as if it was sculpted by angels into marble. His strong, square jaw and narrow, aristocratic nose with a mane of hair made of golden brown silk. He was obviously the definition of A Sex god. He looked like he was sculpted and brought to life. The image was further increased by the fact he was wielding a large double sided axe with one hand and the chain with spikes that was seemingly held by him.

Before anyone could comment they heard his war cry as he rushed forward the ground shaking slightly with his every step. This served to further intimidate the monsters causing them to be unprepared when Percy slammed into their numbers and began mowing down one monster at a time. His axe slicing them in half diagonally, vertically, or through the waist. His chain was used to either ensnare or brutally rip apart. Blood and guts rained and sprayed all over as Perseus was an unstoppable force. Instead of being scared or disgusted by this display of inhuman destruction Artemis and her hunters found themselves awed, aroused, and generally excited. Several of them actually squealed excitedly when Perseus used his axe to disembowel a cyclops while using his chain to decapitate a drakon by squeezing his chain tightly around its neck. A few of the more heated hunters were having to fan themselves with handkerchiefs as they watched his inhumanly graceful dance of death. Artemis herself was very impressed and slightly aroused having to clear her mind of the images of him dominating her roughly and ravishing her for days on end. She had to stuff her nose with tissue lest she die from bloodloss. This truly was a man of impossibilities as he actually made Artemis fantasize about being with a man.

Perseus smiled as he holstered his axe and his chain retracted. "A great day if I do so say myself," he chuckled as he walked through the small lake of blood. "Well lookie here the most beautiful goddess and her lovely troop." Perseus beamed as he saw all the huntresses blushing and shyly smiling as they giggled to each other while whispering. His smile grew a bit bigger when he saw Thalia was swooning and Artemis was fighting back from fainting as her face was tomato red. Before he could lay it on with his charm thunder and lightning rumbled through the sky violently. Chuckling Percy gave them all an air kiss good bye causing more swooning then disappearing into the earth.

A/N: ok so this chapter was a bit shorter then the first, but before you say anything the Olympians had to be involved because they were feeling the tremors happening as Percy was breaking through to the surface. So this causes them to meet of course. The Ares battle wasn't long because he was too arrogant people. He underestimated Percy and thusly was easily defeated. Artemis and her hunters were only introduced in this chapter so don't get your hopes up. Also I am keeping these chapters kinda short to keep from overdoing it or revealing anything to quickly.


End file.
